Fool's Prank into Love
by PhoenixJay27
Summary: Ginny and hermione decide to pull a prank on everyone saying that their dating. but they just happen to fall in love along the way. fluffy RR please!


A/N: hey this idea popped into my head ages ago just thought I'd give it a try. I'm not sure whether or not they celebrate April fool's day like in the U.S. but this is my fic so don't bug me if I'm wrong. I know it's been ages since April fools day so leave me alone. This maybe a bit cliché but I don't know. This is a one shot fic. Hope you enjoy. special thanks to my beta reader writer josie i highly appreciate it.

* * *

Fool's Prank into love  
  
Hermione and Ginny were your typical everyday girls. Well, except for the fact that they're witches and that they're completely in love, with each other! Neither knows the other is in love with her because they're so engrossed with each other that they're completely oblivious. So they spend all of the time that they can together to take away their loneliness and just to dream of what they believe of what they think is unreachable.

* * *

Here sets the stage for my story which is in the trio's final year and Ginny's 6th year.  
  
"Morning Gin how was your night?" Hermione said in a chipper tone of voice.  
  
"It was all right. Do you want to take a walk after breakfast?" Yawned Ginny  
  
"Sure sleepy head let's head down to the great hall"  
  
They walked together, arms linked and with carefree smiles on their faces. They sat down together and shocks went through both of them at that slightest touch of their legs brushing each other. They jumped a little bit, blushed, and went back to serving themselves breakfast. Afterwards, they linked arms again and walked out onto the grounds to stroll around the lake.  
  
"So, what is it you want to talk to me about Gin?"  
  
"Well, as you know, April fools day is tomorrow. Are there any pranks in particular you want to pull tomorrow?"  
  
"Gin, you know I'm no good at that kind of stuff. You've got older brothers who are the best pranksters in school so I think you can come up with something."  
  
"All right, then" she said. man I've got to think of something good. Wait a minute, I have it "How about we pretend that we're going out together and fake everyone out?"  
  
Hermione was shocked at Ginny's idea but she wasn't about to turn it down, since it was the only way she could be with her even if it only was for pretend. "Well, how do we make it convincing?"  
  
"Well we'll go on a date to Hogsmeade, seeing as it conveniently falls on that weekend. Does that sound all right?" Ginny was shocked at her own daring but this was the only way she could be with Hermione even if it wasn't real.  
  
"All right, sounds good." 'Sounds really good, in fact,' she thought to herself. "So shall we pick out what we're going to wear tomorrow so we match and look like a cute couple and all that?"  
  
"Sure let's go to our dorms."  
  
They walked up in their dorms and finally found something in their Wardrobes that semi-matched, and was dressed up but casual at the same time.  
  
Ginny was nervous throughout the whole day because of the stunt they were going to pull. Even Hermione, who usually wasn't easily distracted from her school work, was off daydreaming. She didn't pay attention in any of her classes, and was writing Ginny's name all over her binder in little hearts. When she finally realized what she was doing, she covered it all up so as not give Harry and Ron any reason for suspicion.  
  
At dinner, they both sat next to each other and tried to act as normal as possible, but of course that never works. They both were quite quiet throughout the meal.  
  
"What is with you two?" Ron said to break their silence.  
  
Both of them jumped shook their heads and Ginny said, "Nothing. We are just really out of it and a bit tired. We should head to bed now." Hermione nodded in agreement, and with that they got up, linked arms, and walked up to the dorms to have a chat before they hit the sack.  
  
"Well, that was odd." Ron said.  
  
"You're telling me. There's something they're not telling us, I know it." Harry said deep in thought on the matter.

* * *

"So, Hermione are you nervous about tomorrow?"  
  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You're such a bad liar. Don't worry I am too."  
  
"Really? I thought since you came up with the plan that you wouldn't be. I'm just not sure we can pull it off. What if we're not convincing?"  
  
"Well I guess we'll just have to do the best we can."  
  
"Sure, but can I tell you something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I've never been kissed before."  
  
"Wow, really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"You threw me off a bit there 'Mione but that's all right. Tomorrow you can just let me do the work. You'll catch on quick, I promise. It comes naturally, trust me."  
  
"But what if I'm bad at it?"  
  
"Trust me you won't be. You'll be great. There's no such thing as a bad kisser."  
  
"Gin, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm positive." Ginny gave an exasperated sigh then continued, "Now stop worrying and let's figure out all of what we're going to do tomorrow."  
  
"All right"  
  
"How about we just go shopping around Hogsmeade, go out to lunch, make out in public, holding hands and just being with each other for the rest of the day?"  
  
"That sounds good. I'm still extremely nervous though. But I'll try and be as convincing as possible, I promise."  
  
"Good because it takes two to tango." She winked at her and gave her a reassuring grin.  
  
"Thanks Gin. You're the best."

* * *

They both got up the next morning feeling extremely nervous and anxious. They changed into their matching outfits. Both wore dressy khaki's, Ginny in a black button up top and Hermione in a white one. The met in the common room and smiled. They each took a deep breath and told themselves they were going to be fine.  
  
"So are you ready to face the day, 'Mione?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be Gin."  
  
At that, they joined hands, lacing their fingers and set off for the great hall. When they arrived not many people noticed that they were holding hands. Not until they got to the Gryffindor table anyways.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ron.  
  
"Should we tell him? Or should we show him?" Ginny asked Hermione mischievously.  
  
"I think we'd better tell him, because if we show him we might scar him for life."  
  
"Well Ron and Harry," Ginny announced, "Hermione and I are dating."  
  
"When did this revelation come about?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
Last night. We admitted our feelings for each other and we're going on our first date to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Can we come along?" asked Harry, who was quickly elbowed in the ribs by Ron.  
  
"Harry, keep your mind out of the gutter. That's my sister you're talking about and I don't think they'd appreciate us tagging along on their date. You two go ahead and have a nice time we'll see you later."  
  
"Thanks Ron, for finally allowing me to make my own decisions. Are you ready to go 'Mione?"  
  
"Yep, see you guys later." With that they clasped hands and walked out as happy as could be.  
  
"There's something going on but I just can't pinpoint it," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah there is. It's called love. It seems fine to me. I mean, they've been friends for a long time so I don't see any harm in it. It just might work, plus it's pretty hot."  
  
"Harry," Ron said in an indignant tone.  
  
"Oh chill Ron, I'm just messing with you. Get a grip man. Your sister is in good hands."  
  
"That's not what I'm concerned about. I'm still convinced it's an act."

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were giggling constantly on the way to Hogsmeade. "They so bought it. I doubt they saw that one coming," said Gin.  
  
"Well, I don't think Ron totally bought it, but we'll give him some convincing later. Let's do some shopping."  
  
"All right, sounds good." They walked into a clothing shop, tried on clothes and were put on a fashion show for each other. They would exchange compliments that would either make them blush, or crack up laughing. Overall, they had a good time and decided to buy a few outfits each.  
  
They walked into a jewelry store and were looking at rings and necklaces and such. They came across some rings that had two hands clasping a heart with a crown atop it.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but what kind of ring is this?" Hermione asked the sales clerk.  
  
"It's called a Claddagh ring. It symbolizes love, honor, friendship, and loyalty. If you wear it on your right hand with the heart turned outwards, it shows the world that your heart has not been won. If you wear it facing inward on your right hand, it shows that love is being considered. If you wear it on your left hand with the heart turned inward, it means two hearts have joined in love forever."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty interesting. It sounds like what we're looking for. Hey Gin, what color do you want? I was thinking silver because it looks better than gold, and white gold is a bit pricy. What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds fine, I like silver better than gold anyway."  
  
"Can we get a pair of matching silver ones please?"  
  
"Sure, that'll be 5 galleons total. Let's measure your fingers for your ring sizes. She measured them and said "ah, you're both a seven. All right come back in an hour and they'll be ready."  
  
"Thanks miss, see you later," they said while walking out of the shop.  
  
"All right, that's enough shopping. I'm staved. Want to get some lunch 'Mione?"  
  
"Sure Gin that sounds excellent." They went to Madam Puddifoot's the little tea shop which thankfully had been refurnished by a different interior decorator so there wasn't all of the frilly decorations that it had in past holidays. They walked in, sat, and ordered. It was crowded and they knew they'd have to wait a long while for their order which was perfect for Ginny. "So Hermione, you feel like making out while we wait?" she asked.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask," Hermione said in an enthusiastic voice. The second their lips touched sparks went throughout their bodies. They were in pure bliss kissing passionately not even noticing, or caring for that matter, all of the attention that they were getting. Hermione's tongue was sliding across Ginny's lips pleading for entrance. Ginny graciously allowed it in and moaned with pleasure. Their tongues danced and massaged the other gently but forcefully at the same time. Hermione was dragging out the kisses by sucking onto Ginny's bottom lip and slowly releasing it before going into the next kiss. When they finally stopped a few people had left and the rest were cheering. The blushed crimson and looked away.  
  
"Well, for someone who has never been kissed before you played it out like a pro! That was truly amazing," Ginny said, still in a daze.  
  
"That was far better than I ever could have imagined. Ah the food's finally here." They ate their lunch, occasionally feeding each other and just enjoying the other's company. When they finished, they walked back to the jewelry store to pick up their rings. They thanked the clerk and then walked out and sat on a bench in front of the shop. They opened the boxes and Ginny said, "Come here 'Mione I'll put it on you." While Ginny was putting it on her right ring finger with the heart facing inwards Hermione said, "It almost feels like we're getting married."  
  
"Maybe someday we can," said Ginny.  
  
"What?" Hermione said, a little shocked, confused, and thrilled at the same time.  
  
"Hermione, I've had an amazing day with you and I suggested this prank for us to do together just so I could be with you, even if it was just a joke. The truth is I love you and I want us to be together."  
  
Right after Ginny finished what she was saying Hermione captured Ginny's lips with her own and gave her a mind-blowing kiss. When they broke apart Hermione said, "Gin I love you too. I went along with this stunt just to be with you. I want us to be together, too."  
  
"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I thought you were pining over Ron all these years."  
  
"No, I never really liked Ron like that. I've had a thing for you as long as I can remember. But I always thought you were out of reach because you liked Harry."  
  
"No, that was just a silly first year crush. I let everyone believe that I still liked him to cover up my feelings for you."  
  
"Well, I guess that we're just a couple of gits blinded by love. Can I put your ring on you now?"  
  
"Sure 'Mione I'd like that"  
  
Hermione put it on the right ring finger facing inward on Ginny's hand as well. "Let's have these be promise rings because it's a bit soon to say that we're going to get married. Granted, I do want to but that's to decide in the future and when that comes I promise I'll let you know."  
  
"I love you so much Hermione. You've made my dreams come true today. Well now we don't have to act anymore since it's real."  
  
"You got it babe and now that I have you I don't ever want to let you go."  
  
"You'd better not."  
  
"I won't I promise. Isn't it funny how love comes from the oddest circumstances?"  
  
"Yes, it is," Ginny said giving her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. "Come on let's go find Harry and Ron at the three broomsticks and get some butterbeer."  
  
"That sounds good to me. I've been dying to go shoot some pool anyways."  
  
"Sure we'll be partners and kick Harry and Ron's ass in a match."  
  
They walked into the tavern, ordered their drinks, found Harry and Ron sitting down, and decided to join them. Ron immediately noticed their rings and said, "Okay you two can cut the act I know you were just trying to fool us. You're not dating or engaged. It's April fool's day, how dense do you think I am?"  
  
"Well it started out being a prank but we've come to realize our feelings for each other and now we're closer than ever. Your right on one thing though, we're not engaged. They're promise rings."  
  
"I'm still convinced that you're playing me."  
  
"I guess we have to show him 'Mione, since he didn't believe us when we told him. Don't you agree?"  
  
"I totally agree." And with that they began kissing passionately until Everything went quiet and Ron started bellowing, "That's enough you two!" They stopped and giggled.  
  
"Now do you believe us Ron?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, all right. Just please don't do that in front of me again!"  
  
"Deal, come on let's play pool me and Gin against you and Harry."  
  
"Sounds good!" they all agreed. They played and enjoyed the rest of the night together. A few people disapproved of Ginny and Hermione's relationship, but they just ignored them because the girls were happy and that's the only thing that mattered. Screw the rest of the world if they thought otherwise.  
  
The end  
  
A/N: hey hoped you liked it. Please read and review. I know some things are unrealistic but oh well that's the point of fan fiction. Chapter 8 to my other fic will be up in 2 weeks or so bear with me. Just thought you would enjoy this. I had a beta reader go over it so I don't want to hear any grammar complaints. Give feedback good or bad. 


End file.
